


向死而生 01

by Dempster



Series: 【池陆AO】向死而生 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 原生之罪 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster
Summary: ABO私设如山【剧情】 陆离作为警校各项成绩最优，身体素质最好的alpha，被选做AO转化剂的实验对象。曾经在法庭上针锋相对的两位Alpha，在警局再遇时，池震却在陆离身上闻到了Omega的气息。在相处中池震发现了陆离的身体变化，并且发生介意捏样的事情（并不）。





	向死而生 01

01

鸡蛋仔略带兴奋地对正在谈论案情的陆离说:“师哥，师哥，来了个新同事，你要不要见一下？董局说了，那个是你的新搭档。”  
陆离看着自己画的人体，研究着缺少的尸块，回答道:“我宁愿和你搭档，我也不要和一个关系户搭档。”  
可陆离抬眼就看到了穿着警服的新同事——池震。前两天刚在监狱遇到，今天又来警局上班，不知道董局在搞什么鬼。  
池震在鸡蛋仔对面的位子坐下，从这里正好看到右前方陆警官的位子。“陆警官，什么时候把茶园碎尸案的档案借给我看一看？我要开始调查了。”  
陆离白了他一眼继续研究看着手里的草图。  
池震刚进办公室的时候没有注意，现在安静下来了，他才闻到淡淡的伏特加的味道。池震知道陆离的信息素是伏特加，但他的味道远比这浓烈的多。池震第一次闻在法庭上闻到他的信息素后就一直忘不掉，Alpha对同类有天生的敌意。  
陆离是个Alpha，一个从来不会收敛自己信息素的Alpha。就算是警局，也会有Omega工作人员，难免会被陆离的信息素影响到，为了这件事董局找他谈过不少次。陆离干脆什么事都亲力亲为，呆在办公室的时间少之又少，倒也是减少了一些麻烦。  
池震也是Alpha，天生的Alpha。两年之前，他还是业内的天才律师，可因为那一场官司，那场陆离在的官司，他被撤销律师资格证，永远不能站在法庭上，维护他心里的正义。两年之后的今天，他从天平的一端走到了另一端用另一种方式维护正义。  
池震来警局这些天，只看见陆离不是在分析案子就是站在窗前往外看。直到这天，天空阴沉，乌云密布，大雨倾盆。陆离看了眼窗外的雨，走到池震的位子前。  
“把警服脱了。”陆离缓缓开口，看到池震一脸警惕地做出抱胸的动作，皱了皱眉头解释道：“雨停了之后出警。”  
陆离走后池震深呼了一口气，浓郁的伏特加的味道，一丝也不弱，可之前的味道更像是冰块在酒中融化，稀释后的味道。Alpha可以控制自己信息素的释放，但不能控制自己信息素的浓淡。池震皱了皱眉，放下手中的文件夹去换衣服。  
桦城的雨来的猛走的也快，池震换了便衣跟着陆离的车去了茶园。雨已经停了，雨水冲刷后的天空格外蓝，碧绿的茶树冒出新芽，多么美好的一副景色。可谁曾想这美好之下埋藏着尸体，被分成十三块，埋在施肥沟里。一路无话，两个Alpha挤在一个狭小的空间内本应是剑拔弩张，但两人的信息素却意外的稳定。换句话说是池震收敛了自己的信息素。之前他从董局那里听说，陆离亲手打死了自己合作七年的拍档，他还不想第一次出警就被爆头。  
车开到茶园附近被折断的树挡住了去路，陆离停下车，从后备箱拿出了两把铁锹，把其中一把扔给了池震。  
“董局让你来干什么？”陆离开口问道。  
池震看了一眼陆离，“我以为你能一下午不说话，原来你做不到。”感受到陆离飞过来的眼刀，池震接着说：“他说，你之前有一个搭档，跟你关系非常好，叫楚刀。后来被诬陷为警界败类，被当场击毙。是你把他击毙的？”  
听到楚刀的名字，陆离心里一震，但还是镇静的说：“差不多吧”  
“兄弟要是下次，又是什么做得不周到的地方，麻烦您说一声啊。”池震停下脚步看着陆离，挤出一个比哭还难看的笑容。  
陆离懒得理他，转身继续往前走。  
“诶，你给我这个干嘛？”  
“挖尸体，你有经验。”陆离停在一处施肥沟对池震说：“挖这里”  
看着池震挖了一锹什么都没有后，陆离说：“不是这里。”  
“那你不早说？”  
“施肥沟就几十公分深，一锹下去没有，为什么要挖第二锹，挖这里。”  
“那就是挖一锹，你自己不会挖吗？”池震看着陆离的表情，又闻到逐渐浓烈的伏特加的味道，结结巴巴的开口：“你，你带枪了没有？”  
“带了。”  
“挖，挖哪啊？”

把尸块带回警局后，陆离就在等老石尸检。池震坐在位子上没什么事，拽着鸡蛋仔打听陆离的事。  
“你们队长的信息素就一直这么放着吗？也不收一下。”  
鸡蛋仔伸长脖子对池震说：“我跟你说啊，师哥他从来没收过信息素，有审犯人的时候，有的Omega都能被他的信息素逼到发情。不过这两年不知道怎么了，师哥的信息素好像不是特别稳定......”  
“鸡蛋仔，你吃饭了吗？”  
鸡蛋仔话说到一半，就被陆离给怼了回去。  
陆离在生气的时候味道会变重，池震悄悄释放了自己的信息素，却发现陆离的身体不自主的抖了一下，但很快又恢复了正常。

老石连夜拼完了尸体。董局问了问案情，把陆离和池震安排去十字港调查被害者的身份。  
两人分头调查，最后却发现被害人活的好好的。无奈，两人只好留在十字港的旅馆里住一晚，等明天接着查。  
池震躺着床上一直没睡，直到确定陆离已经睡着了，他才重新坐起身，拿起放在枕边的枪在手中把玩着。在来十字港之前，董局交代他，要他干掉陆离。可是他不明白为什么要这样做，所以他在犹豫。  
陆离背对着他，似乎睡的很熟。池震将子弹上膛，举起枪对着陆离的头，可眼前却闪过陆离和他女儿的合照，那个女孩笑的多甜啊。陆离翻了个身，面对着池震，依旧是熟睡的模样。池震放下了枪，烦躁的心情使得他不再抑制自己的信息素，苦涩的巧克力味瞬间充斥着整个房间。  
本来浓烈的酒味包裹着苦涩的巧克力混杂成另一种诱人的气味。池震觉得自己需要好好冷静一下，他想到自己的姐姐了。  
回忆之余，池震感受到另一股信息素的味道正在逐渐减弱，信息素也由对抗逐渐交融，直到伏特加的味道完全消失。池震努力的收回自己的信息素却无济于事，他的信息素被影响了，确切的说，他被Omega的信息素诱导了。可池震没有闻到omega的味道。  
听到房间里传来陆离粗重的喘息声，池震连忙起身，想叫醒陆离，问他是不是也被影响了。但还没走到床边，就看到陆离已经坐起身，眼睛通红的盯着池震所在的方向。  
陆离靠着墙坐着，双手用力抓着床单，微微扬起脖颈，头顶着墙，微微挺动的身体不时与墙壁接触，分明透露着凶狠的眼神此刻却有些变味。  
“你没事吧？你也被信息素影响了吗？”看着陆离的表情，池震脑子像是抽了似的，顺嘴说了一句“需要我帮你吗？”  
陆离从牙缝里憋出几个字。“滚!出去!”  
池震意识到自己说错话了，立刻听话的打开房间的门滚了出去，还附赠一句，我就在门口，有事您吩咐。


End file.
